


sexsexsex

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: uhhhh





	sexsexsex

**Author's Note:**

> cant wait to fucking rim u sjkssksk kidDING 
> 
> (((the plot twist is i'm not as dominant as i write myself out to be LMAO

vampirism, demonism, idc, it gets me hella hot.  
rough spanking,  
pulling my lips apart while getting pounded  
edging, making him beg

quoi que ce soit à faire avec des couteaux  
being cut or carving the rest of my name onto your thigh  
love having it against my throat,  
in my mouth,  
against my clit,  
love when blood is being drawn and he licks it off me

let me tie up the devil  
"wanna try a tenga onahole while being fucked in the ass?"  
sinking my teeth in, bite to break skin  
nails drawing blood from my hips as you fuck me from behind,

androgynous,  
bloodthirsty,

;;;

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such a fucking virgin if you couldn't tell


End file.
